Treasured Recollections
by TheElderOne
Summary: "My beautiful, beautiful Holly. How could I ever forget these memories? These treasured recollections?" One-shot


**Alrighty, this is an oneshot, obviously. A/H! This is after TLG.**

Holly finished the recounting of her and Artemis's adventures and waited nervously. Artemis's two crystal blue eyes regarded her uncertainly. A twinge went through her own blue eye, a long past gift of his. She unconsciously put a hand on her cheek. The movement caught the mastermind off guard. He swallowed. "Is that all you have to tell me, ma'am?"

Holly's stomach twisted; he didn't remember. "Yes, that's all, Artemis."

"Good. I am sorry to tell you that I believe none of it," he stated, the familiar shivering coldness affecting it. He looked to Butler, who stood beside the elf. "Butler, is this some sort of comical ploy of yours? You are far too familiar with my mind's workings to underestimate me." The giant bodyguard was speechless; Artemis acted and sounded exactly like he had those few years ago.

Foaly piqued; Artemis remembered Butler even though the boy genius had not recognized him earlier. "Artemis-," he began, clopping toward him.

Artemis regarded the centaur frigidly, reminding him of the first time they had communicated at the Fowl Mansion. "Be gone. I do not know who you are or what you are." He looked back to Butler. "I am tired, Butler. My mind is hallucinating. I require sleep." He brushed by the gathered group, and strode up toward the hill where his mother and father waited.

Holly gazed at the retreating form of Artemis, a lost look in her eyes. "He-he-he really doesn't remember," she whispered, blinking back tears. Foaly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Can you do something, Foaly?" she begged.

The centaur paused, but shook his head. "I don't think so, and maybe-," he swallowed, "-maybe this is for the best."

"For the best!?" screamed Holly, jerking away from him, "For the best!? He's saved the People, the Mud People, and the world for Frond's sake! And he deserves to forget all of it? You idiot, he'll become the same criminal he once was! Do you want that!?"

"Well, we could-,"

"Could what!?" demanded Holly, "Stop him? You know full well that a twelve year-old Artemis can outsmart you, so what's to stop a fifteen year-old version?" She turned on Butler. "Are you comfortable with this?" she asked pleadingly. Butler exchanged glances with Juliet before he answered.

"We could keep Artemis out of trouble, and he has his family-,"

"You too!? D'Arvit, you idiots! This Artemis is a shadow of his former self. Hell, Orion was better than this! And, Frond dammit, I care for him! He's a friend…more than a friend! He's my Arty!"

Artemis turned to survey the unfolding argument. The diminutive female figure was shrieking at the top of her lungs, at first directing her fury at the strange horse-man, and then courageously at Butler. Artemis shook his head amusedly; Butler could kill her in a second if needed, but strangely, Artemis could hear them talking and could tell that it was a foreign language, yet he could understand every word…

He shook his head; the delusions were affecting him. He walked further up the hill, to where his parents stood in absolute shock as they saw their once-dead son stroll toward them. "A-Arty?" stuttered Angeline, hand covering her mouth. He nodded curtly toward her, and stuck out his hand toward Artemis Fowl Sr.

"Father," he said, eyes blank and hard. Fowl Senior stared uncomprehendingly at his son. He met his gaze, and felt his heart jump into his throat; it was the same gaze he himself used to give, one that could freeze even hardened gangsters in their tracks. Fowl Senior hesitantly took the offered hand, and shook it limply. Artemis narrowed his icy eyes. "You always taught me to not give weak handshakes, Father, as that shows your inferiority," he remarked arrogantly.

Angeline gasped. "Don't you dare talk to your father like that, Arty!"

"Hello, Mother. It's good to see you, but it would be better if you kept quiet."

Fowl Senior finally found his voice. "Who…_are_ you?"

Artemis smiled his signature vampire smile. "Your son."

Holly felt tears streaming down her face, but she didn't care to control them. They were saying to abandon Artemis, the one who saved everyone and everything, the one who could do anything, the criminal turned hero. "Holly," rumbled Butler, trying to put a guiding a hand on her shoulder, but she twisted away, running full-pelt up the hill.

"Artemis!" she cried, "Artemis, come back! Arty!" Through tear-filled eyes, she could see Artemis talking with his parents, both of whom had horrified looks in their eyes. Artemis turned at the calling of his name, and his lip curled as he saw Holly.

"Now what?" he asked crossly. Holly skidded to a stop three feet in front of him, and stared at him despairingly. "You call my name and yet you are quiet?" Holly heard running feet and hooves behind her, and a massive weight clapped onto her shoulder. "Yes Butler, take her away. Perhaps the horse-man, too. They will make excellent specimens."

Butler hesitated but he gently tried to turn the elf away. "Come, you need to go home."

"No!" she shouted, shaking him off and turning back to Artemis, "Artemis, you might not remember me," she pointed to herself, "but," she swallowed, and whispered, "remember this." She kissed him, clinging to the collar of the hospital gown. She let all the desperation, all the nervous excitement, all the love she felt pour into the kiss, her tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Artemis was stunned. He moved his hands to push her away, but something held him back. '_Her lips...so soft, so…familiar.'_ Sparks began to swirl around them, but both ignored the spectacle, Holly out of desperation and Artemis wonder. A name abruptly came to the surface of his mind, '_Short…Captain Short…Holly Short.' _A series of rushed images surged through his mind's eye, and, suddenly, he _knew._ Artemis smiled and wrapped his arms around Holly's waist, wanting to prolong the moment as long as he could.

The kiss ended as the sparks faded away, and Holly searched in Artemis's eyes to find any sign of recognition. However, the boy genius had his head bent, the last of sparks running amok around him. "Artemis?" she asked timidly, "Arty?" He raised his head, and she saw the sly, vampire smile she knew so well.

"Holly," he said, pressing his forehead to hers and looking deep into her eyes, "You have such lovely eyes, you know that?" She opened her mouth to thank him, but froze; his eyes were no longer both blue. The hazel eye, her gift to him, had returned.

"Arty!" She embraced him tightly, arms securely wrapped around his neck. She could hear him whisper something in her ear, but she couldn't make it out. "What?"

"My Holly," he said, "My beautiful, beautiful Holly. How could I ever forget these memories? These treasured recollections?" He gazed deep into her eyes, and their lips met in a soft, comforting kiss.


End file.
